User talk:ExtremoMania/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Antagonist page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 12:49, December 11, 2011 Question I saw your message on Tom's talkpage, which user are you referring to? Dan the Man 1983 03:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know man, someone just change what I had edit. ExtremoMania 11:24 AM, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay I seen what information you added and deleted it myself. Unamed Drug Dealer is not relevant for characters killed sections. Dan the Man 1983 03:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah but they do appear in the mission and they were ordered by The Mendez' to kill them. ExtremoMania 11:32 AM, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::There is hundreds, maybe thousands of unamed men in the games ordered to kill a protagonists, but they're not listed. Dan the Man 1983 04:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hmmmm, that is fine. Tell your little brother that if he actually wants to edit here, he will have to create his own account to use. Dan the Man 1983 09:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry, but I can't help you with blocking the guy, I'm only patroller, not an admin, please ask an admin (like Tom) to do this action. -- Ilan xd 12:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Staff? Hello and happy New Year! I have seen most of your edits in this wiki, I like how you are helping clean up spam and correct wrong information in various pages. Please tell me if you're interested in being one of the staff. Most probably you'll only become a patroller, but you can become an admin after you make a lot more edits. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Go to GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Messi1983 09:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Bigfoot I am not attacking anyone on this wiki, I'm just giving my personal opinion. An image of bigfoot not speculative it is a FACT and if people dont want to belive, fine, I am just giving my opinion. I don't give a fuck, I am unstopable I'll always came back and burn everything ha ha ha 69 Damn idiot is using proxies. That'd make it difficult for us to catch him. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that means as long as he's got an internet connection, he won't stop. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I won't surrender to that idiot. I'm an Admin, and it's my duty to protect the Wiki. I already told Tom on his userpage if there is a way to prevent new account creation, just for security measures. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) THAT'S IT! I'm gonna contact the top dogs at Wikia. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nah...I'm just gonna ask for help from Wikia itself on how to handle the situation. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) What? I don't know what you're talking about, that IP address stuff, can you explain it to me further? 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 14:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Just remember that I'm not here all the time, but when I am, I'll do my best to help in these situations. He has stopped for now, and same as you, I don't know when (or if) that 69er guy will come back. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It means you don't know if he'll come back, and I also don't. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Please remove the infobox on your user page, it is used only for GTA characters, and you are not one. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :He can use the infobox on his userpage if he so wishes. Messi1983 12:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Patroller Per community vote, I have granted you the rollback tool. Messi1983 12:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well done! Cheers! -- Ilan xd 14:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for all your support, wish me luck on my new job. ExtremoMania 10:55 PM February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Congrats on getting the patroller job Extremo! 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Hey man Hey. I'm just like you. I've just become a patroller recently also. Hey, so just a quick question. I've seen alot of the other staff have links in their signature to their user page (no surprise) AND their user talk. I was just wondering how you do that. I've gotten as far as the preferences section where you can change your signature I just don't know how to have a link to my user talk. If you could reply on my talk page it would be great. Thanks. :) Russelnorthrop... 02:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) This is what it comes up with when I try and have my username AND talk page link though. [[User:Russelnorthrop|Russelnorthrop (ask me a question)]] 05:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I did exactly what you typed in source mode but it still comes up with this Russelnorthrop (ask me a question) 06:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for that. I didn't have wikitext or whatever it is ticked. Thanks for help mate. Russelnorthrop || ask me a question 05:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Per Serbia There is no source stating that any of those people are from Serbia; thus, I object to the definitive listing of those people's names as being from that country.Herbsewell 17:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Let's apply that same logic here: if the fact that they speak Serbian implies that they are from Serbia, we can deduce that since you speak English, you must be English. : Serbian is an official language of two other countries besides Serbia, (three if you include Kosovo). There are several other countries aside from these that Niko could have originated from. : As to your source, that isn't one. They have just as little reason to be certain of Niko's country of origin. Herbsewell 02:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Haha That was a good one man :) But since we are patrollers - members of Staff, we should not use that kind of language, even if we want :( -- Ilan xd 14:17, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Trust me that I know the feeling, a few months ago I had a similar situation. A user, who vandalized the wiki and I was the one who always reported. You, we, have to be storng against this guy. He'll give up soon. -- Ilan xd 14:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) TheProxy Please don't react to the 69er guy, just ignore him and revert his edits, if you reply to his messages he's more likely to return. Tom Talk 16:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly, do not feed the trolls. Also regarding your message on the troll's userpage and it's horrible vulgar language. If that is the way you're going to post on user's talkpage when they have done wrong, then you'll be violating out civility policy. In future, could you please be civil, no matter how bad a troublemaker is. Messi1983 22:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the troll If this user comes back, either contact me, Tom or one of the admins and let us know about it. What you do not do is fight with him, argue with him, rise to his bait, or feed his trolling. If you feel you need to say something to him, then be civil. Messi1983 22:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey man, I saw that you changed your age from 15 to16. So... HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO! -- Ilan xd 14:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Happy birthday from Australia mate. Congrats :) Russelnorthrop || ask me a question 21:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply If I protected it then only admins could edit it, it's a community noticeboard so everyone should be able to access it. Tom Talk 17:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Yeah. The guy who was vandalising the community notice board goes to my school. He saw me on GTAWiki during class and must've thought it was a good idea to be a troll. Winter Moon banned him and because we are on the same network with the iPads it banned me too. There was no way we could have known though. I guess I'll just wait out the two weeks before editing at school again, as it works at home. Thanks for taking the time to ask. :) Russelnorthrop || talk to me 19:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Rachel Chapman Id say that that new user is definitely Rachel Chapman. The fact that he/she posted on Pattipop's blog before making any edits and their profile pic confirms it. I'd say we get the admins to ban them. Russelnorthrop || talk to me 01:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Russelnorthrop || talk to me 03:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Not new user Thank You! Actually, I'm not really a new user it was just that I never edited for a long time. I started on October 1, 2011 and you started on December 2011. PINOY! PatTag2659 02:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: First, make atleast 100 edits and then Make a request. Then I'll think about that. You did so much in so short time. I have a new way of promotion request. I will tell you about that later, I must ask Bunyyjoke about that. As for Linx (Russel). You don't need to tell me. I always watch the wiki. I hope to see him often. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 10:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I already did :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 10:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :PS I can't talk right now. I am at school, but I have a free lesson. talk to me in about two hours :D -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 10:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) My Template Why did you edit my template? You messed it up and there has been a noticeable error on it for the last 3 weeks. Tom Talk 01:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's alright, I just looked at your userpage and I've realised you were just looking at how to make them and must of accidentally edited it. It's fine now mate just check in future :). Tom Talk 10:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah :). Tom Talk 10:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks for making me aware of that, I have extended his block and warned him about his behaviour. Tom Talk 16:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:GTA 3 Theme songs Yrah man, awesome idea. I was thinking of doing that a while ago but I'm not to good with things like that. I struggle with simple tables. :P Oops, I probably won't be on after this coz I just realised its 12:14am here. Night night. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 13:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yay! Just seen that you've now done the IV theme. I love that Wong so much that I bought it on iTunes a few months ago. Same goes for TBoGT and TLAD. Thanks for uploading them. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Same here! The TBoGT theme really does have a certain feel to it. And TLAD has this sort of rough and coarse bikey feel to it. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I think that until V comes out it should be fine to have Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake on the page, but only labeled as the trailer music, as it probably wont be the theme song coz most of the GTAs have specially made songs for the game. Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake by Small Faces is an awesome song as well. I bought it at the same time as IV theme. I'd never even heard of it until the trailer, when I discovered it was like a number 1 UK hit in '69. I think Rockstar made a perfect decision using that in the trailer. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'll unprotect the page so you can edit it and put the protection back on when your done, is it just the GTA IV page? Tom Talk 14:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :It's unprotected. Tom Talk 15:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::They're all good :). Tom Talk 11:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Beta Places What do you mean? Isn't there already a move template on it? As far as I know there is no rename template anyway, only the move one. They both pretty much mean the same thing anyway. :-) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 08:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, that's what u meant. There still is one one there, I didn't delete the template I just simplified it because it was in the "{{" curly bracket things, so you don't need to write template. So it's still there if that's what u meant. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 08:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, no that was just because I was editing and then it didn't lemme publish because you had already published a new version while I was editing :P [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC)